Obsessed
by cantgetenoughmusic9
Summary: Edward Cullen's life was perfect. He had Bella for his wife, a glorious new home, a 2 year-old daughter and an awesome job. But what happen when a new pretty worker at his job tries to break them apart. based on the movie with Beyonce and Ali Larter.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND I NEVER WILL**

**READ ON MY BRAVE WARRIORS!**

OBSESSED

CHAPTER 1:

**EPOV**

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen and, boy did I love my life. I live in L.A and I love the sun. I have the most untamed short bronze hair ever imaginable. I am tall for my age, at only 27. I have the greatest and most beautiful wife named Bella Swan-Cullen. She is just about my age and a whole foot shorter than me. She has the most enchanting laugh and smile that would always light up my day. She has the softest skin, the most luscious brown wavy hair, and a shade of brown that I would continuously find myself getting lost in. She used to be my secretary, at my job (where I'm the Executive Vice President) until we starting dating. She is going to be going back to school soon. We got married and we thought our life couldn't get better. It was at the Christmas Party, where we made a mistake and that resulted into having our first amazing child named Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Her name was a combination of her grandparents, Renee and Esme, Charlie and Carlisle. Her was bronze like mine, but her eyes were brown like her mother's. We were starting out a new life in a new home. It was very big and spacious. I flashed out of my daydreaming, when I realized we had just pulled up in front of our new home in my shiny Volvo. As I got out and got my 2 year-old daughter out of the car, I kissed Bella on the doorstep and walked into our house. I laid my daughter in her stroller on the floor and went to go explore the house with my wife. I stood leaning on the doorframe watching her every move, how she walked, the way she touched the fireplace mantle, everything about her was lovely. **(Picture of it on my profile, I'm not in the mood to explain it) **She never spoke just gasped at the amazing sight of the house. There was no furniture but the house was still stunning in every way. When she moved, I followed her though the corridors, smiling with her. We held hands on the way upstairs, saying nothing on the way. As I smiled bright, Bella giggled and I moved my hands to my lips, motioning to keep quiet for Renesmee. As we moved on to the attic, I couldn't help but see that it might need a little work. It was very dusty and the wood was old and chipped. Once Bella took a step on the wood, she almost fell because of a shaky board that went through the floor. I had to snake my arms around her waist quickly before she and the floor went through the ceiling. Once we got out of the attic, I piggybacked her though the rest of the house. Leading into our bedroom, I put her down and stood there gazing in awe at the size. And it was Perfect. Then I noticed that there was a mirror on the ceiling. I laughed.

"That has got to go Edward. I am not sleeping with a mirror on the stupid ceiling." Bella cried.

"And why not," I insisted.

"It's not that I don't love the idea of having it, I just don't think that it's appropriate, sweetheart," She knew every time she called me sweetheart, that it was my weakness.

"All right, no mirror," I replied. I was so whipped. Even my Best Friend Emmett said so.

Then I grasped her waist and started to kiss her softly. She giggled against my lips and then abruptly pulled back.

"Edward, stop. You have to get ready for work and the furniture company is coming soon," My Bella said.

"Okay, Okay," and then I knew that was the end of the conversation.

After I put my suit on and kissed Bella on my way out, I made way toward the Volvo and then pulled out of the driveway. I was going to work where I all most of my friends worked. My friends Emmett and Jasper were always there to help me out. Once I pulled into a parking space and went to the elevator, I couldn't help but notice a tall blond. She was pretty, but not as gorgeous as Bella. She had blond-strawberry hair flowing down her shoulder and her sad look brightened when she saw me.

_Ah man, _I thought, _I really hope she's not coming to my floor. _

But as I pulled in I noticed that my floor was already pressed.

_Just my freakin' luck._

I kept my face forward hoping that she wouldn't speak to me at all. I nervously ran my fingers through my bronze hair like I always to when I'm worried. I started to think about Bella, how I had left her home with Renesmee all by herself. Maybe when I get home, I could thank her and bring her something…I snapped out of my daydreaming when I notice she had said something.

"Engineering?," her light voice asked.

"Hmm," I murmured as I turned to her. She looked at me weirdly. _Yes, _I thought, _hopefully she thinks I'm strange. _But then I frowned when I notice that she was smiling brightly at me. _Crap_.

"I asked Engineering," she repeated.

"Oh yes, I work there. Are you a client," I questioned hopefully.

"Why do I look like your original clients?," she smiled. "No I'm working here today as a temp."

_Why God, do you hate me?_

"A temp," I asked surprised.

She nodded casually. "A girl's got to pay her rent,"

I tried to act as politely as possible because I'm a gentleman. So I just smiled politely and looked forward. Her breathing hitched at the sight of my crooked smile. Bella always said that my smile had that effect on women. What the hell was taking the elevator so long? I hoped she wouldn't talk again but of course she had to.

"I'm Tanya, by the way," she said.

"Hello, Tanya by the way," I laughed. She giggled at that and I didn't not like where this was going. I have a wife, a daughter, a beautiful home, and I am happy. I made a mental note: Never smile around this woman anymore. I smiled hugely when I noticed that we were on our floor.

"Nice to meet you," I said quickly, as I made my way into the hallway, saying hello to all of my co-workers. Then I noticed that she was right behind me, following me.

"What are you stalking me now," I asked. I really hope she was not stalking me.

"No I have to deliver these papers to an-," She paused as she looked down at the paper. _Please don't be me, Please don't be me, _I chanted in my head. "Edward Cullen." _You do hate me God. I've always been a nice boy. I got good grades, never cursed unless necessary. Why. _I cried in my head. But I still have to be polite whether I like her or not.

"Ya, you want to be real nice to him. He is an a-hole and meanest guy in this place," I joked. But she didn't know that.

"Alright, I'll take your advice," she nodded; I waved to her goodbye and made my way to my huge office. Bella said that I wasn't able to have anymore-female secretaries. I told the company and management. I guess they had to make changes. I really hope she doesn't cause trouble.


End file.
